A number of methods have been developed for providing an electrical connection through an insulated plate, such as a printed circuit board, for connecting conductive lines on different surfaces of the plate. Currently the most widely used method is the plated-through hole. This method of plating requires numerous steps which include the use of various chemical baths and metal plating solutions. These baths and solutions must be carefully adjusted to the proper concentration to maintain the correct chemical balance to carry out the plating operation. Another technique for forming a conductive path through a plate is the use of eyelets or conductive stakes which are mounted in holes that have been formed in the insulating board.
It is an object of this invention to provide a through connection without the use of chemical baths and without the need for inserted conductive devices or soldered connections.
Due to the wide use of printed circuit boards in the industry and to the expense involved in currently producing plated-through holes, there exists a need for a method for producing a conductive through connection which is simpler and less expensive. In addition there exists a need for a method to form the through connections in dense, complex arrangements by means of easily manufactured dies.